


The Gallagher Family Bakery

by withhishands



Series: Ayla Cleans Out Her Fic Folder [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian works at a bakery. Mickey likes chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gallagher Family Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at cleaning out my fic folder. I think I have like five half-baked ideas for longer stories that turned into weird little, short fics. It's important to note that these aren't entirely thought-out. Also, this is unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes!

Ian works at his mother's bakery. Or maybe it's Fiona's bakery now. 

Ian bakes in the mornings and then occasionally just before noon, if the breakfast rush cleans them out. It's not what Ian had in mind for himself, but he enjoys it. Baking comes naturally to Fiona, to Lip when he tries, but Ian never had the instinct. He's a good baker, but he doesn't have the creativity that his siblings have, that his mother had. Fiona taught him how to bake, when he was a kid and then again two years ago. 

He bakes according to the season because most fruits are cheaper when they’re in season. There are a few items that they make all year, even though the fruit isn’t as good as it could. They still have blueberry muffins year round because people would complain if they only had blueberries from May to July. Most of their customers don’t seem to mind the odd assortment of pastries during the winter months, though. Not many bakeries make grapefruit cake or candied ginger and tangerine shortbread cookies. It started as a method to save money, but it’s worked out for them, drawing in loyal, adventurous customers. 

That doesn’t mean that Ian doesn’t get his fair share of complaints that they don’t have blackberry, raspberry, blueberry, peach, pear, cherry- whatever. 

“Ian,” Debbie calls, stepping into the back room from out front. “I’ve got a guy doing a catering order and he wants like two dozen raspberry cheese croissants.”

“I have strawberry cheese,” Ian says, not looking up from his phone. He’s leaning backwards in a chair, waiting for the last batch of cookies to be done, and playing a game on his phone. 

“I told him that,” Debbie says. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Of course he does,” Ian mumbles. He gets up, slides his phone into his pocket, and follows Debbie out front.

Ian’s not a dick most of the time; he really does try to accommodate people. He makes off-menu food, tries weird muffin combinations, starts making gluten-free regular menu items. When people want to special request something out of season, he usually tries to make it happen. Unless the person is an asshole, in which case, Ian just tells them to try another bakery. 

The guy who wants the raspberry cheese croissants is definitely an asshole. 

But, he’s super good-looking.

“You’re the baker?” the guy asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m the baker,” Ian answers. “What can I do for you?”

“I need twenty-four raspberry cheese croissants for my sister’s birthday,” he says. “Debbie says that’s not possible.”

Ian has two options here. He can tell the guy that it isn’t possible, that he can take his handsome face and cute voice elsewhere. Or he can say-

“I usually don’t make raspberry stuff when they’re out of season, but if you really need them, I can do it.”

The guy doesn’t really smile, but he gives Ian a once-over and nods. Ian gets out a catering form and takes down his information and when he needs the croissants. Ian writes Saturday’s date on the top of the paper, circles it, and grabs an orange Saturday label to put on the corner. He’s about to finish up when Fiona hip checks Ian, leans on the counter right next to him, and starts talking to the guy like she knows him.

“Hey, Mickey,” Fiona says. “I gotta chocolate croissant warming up for you. You want anything else?”

"That's it," Mickey says. He digs out his wallet and passes Fiona a five dollar bill. "Actually, you got that, uh-"

"Swiss chocolate coffee? Yeah."

"And that," Mickey says with a laugh. He follows Fiona over to the register and eventually leaves. 

"He's a regular, I take it?" Ian asks Fiona later, when they're sitting in the office going over the food order for the week. 

"Who?"

"Mickey," Ian says. 

"Oh, yeah, guy used to be a real asshole. I put him in his place. He's usually in earlier, like almost as soon as we open. I think he works construction. I don't know."

Ian hums and keeps looking down at the ordering form. 

The rest of the week, Ian keeps an eye on the front. He sees a very sleepy Mickey trudge in every morning, order a chocolate croissant and a coffee, and leave with barely saying a word to anyone. Ian lets his mind wander to very inappropriate places while he watches Mickey yawn and rub at his eyes, trying to stay awake while he adds cream to his coffee. 

On Saturday morning, Ian makes two and a half dozen raspberry cheese croissants, two dozen for the order and six for the bakery. He bought enough raspberry for three dozen, so he makes some dark chocolate croissants with raspberry in them and wraps a few up in a separate box for Mickey. Ian's seen how much he loves the chocolate croissants, so Ian hopes he'll like these. 

Ian is not above attempting to woo someone with food. 

"That guy's here for the croissants," Debbie says, poking her head into the back room. 

Ian grabs the box of raspberry cheese and the box of raspberry chocolate and heads out to the front. 

"Jesus, I only ordered two dozen, right?" Mickey snorts when he sees the size of the two boxes together. 

"Yeah," Ian says, sliding the invoice over for Mickey to sign. "I made some chocolate raspberry, too. They're in the top box."

"Shit, seriously?"

Ian smiles as Mickey cracks open the top box, steals a croissant out, and pauses. "Am I paying for these?" he asks, lifting his eyebrows. 

"Nah, I had the extra raspberries, so don't worry about it," Ian rambles. "I know you get the, uh, regular chocolate croissants, so I thought you could try these."

"Yeah? Thanks," Mickey says. He gives Ian this small smile that makes Ian's stomach flip. "Well, I gotta go, man, but, ah, my sister's party is today. It's just a few people, you know, drinks and music and shit. If you wanted to stop by, I'm sure she'd like to meet the guy who bakes her favorite croissant."

"Yeah?" Ian might sound a little too enthusiastic, so he adds, "Yeah, maybe. I think I have some time later."

Mickey snorts, mumbles, "Yeah okay," and scribbles down an address on the invoice paper. 

"Later, man," Mickey says, gathering up the boxes and heading out. 

"You got the hots for chocolate croissant boy?" Debbie teases, pinching Ian's side. 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of backstory made up for Ian in this story that involves him also having manic-depressive episodes and long therapy sessions and Ian wanting to get his GED like Fiona did but he just won't go through with the actual test and then he meets Mickey and Mickey ends up being a really good thing in Ian's life and crap like that. I don't know. This is where it ended when I started this story like seven thousand years ago, so. 
> 
> Stay tuned for another unfinished drabble tomorrow!
> 
> withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
